Basic Instincts
by Uchiha Salad
Summary: If there was anything Harry knew she was good at, it was surviving. Everything that she is and has was from her working herself to the bone. However, times were changing and soon being a solo soldier will no longer be feasible, much less wise. She just didn't think she would find herself saddled with a group led by a hot-head with issues concerning the word "no". FEM! HARRY
**Summary:** If there was anything that Harry knew she was good at, it was surviving. Everything that she is and has was from working herself to the bone. However, times were changing and soon being a solo soldier will no longer be feasible, much less wise. She just didn't think she would find herself saddled with a group led by a hot-head with issues concerning the word "no".

 **Disclaimer/Author's Note:** I don't own Hai to Gensou no Grimgar or Harry Potter, those rights belong to Ao Jūmonji and J.K. Rowling respectively. I'm just borrowing their works in order to entertain all of you readers, who actually take time to read my attempts at storytelling. I'm not making any money by writing this, and so don't bother suing me. You would only be practicing for the real thing with someone _with_ money.

This is an idea that has stuck in my head after deciding to cross HP over with a MMORPG/Fantasy anime/manga series. Despite it being new, Hai to Gensou no Grimgar has captured my attention at this moment (still lamenting over being stuck watching the "dregs" instead of the interesting group following Renji – Haruhiro, Manato, and Mogzo are the only likeable people in the main party) …that and I'm trying to hold off from watching SAO (as that was the other option besides Log Horizon, for which I already have something cooking on the backburner).

 **Warning(s):** This story contains blood, character death, dark themes, extreme violence, gender bending, nudity, offensive language, sexual content/themes, use of alcohol, etc. If any of these offend you, then I would suggest that you leave now. The last thing I want to deal with is complaints on how I've managed to offend someone delicate sensibilities. Seriously, you've been warned.

* * *

 _Slow and steady now._

She inhaled deeply, adjusted her position without making a sound. Sharp eyes peered through the leaves of her chosen hiding place. Her gaze took in ever twitch, ever grumble, and every breath her target took.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she reached a hand back to the quiver of arrows that rested against her back. With two fingers, she grasped the feathered end of an arrow and brought it to the string of her bow. Raising up a bit from her crouch, Notching the arrow, she licked her chapped bottom lip.

 _Not a sound. Keep your eye on the target._

Pulling back on the drawstring with a deep breath, her whole body was deathly still in order to maximize her chance of a successful hit. She then exhaled; letting it go along with the arrow. The whistle of the arrow piercing the air echoed in her ear, until her eyes watched it reach her target. The squelching sound it made the moment it pierced the eye socket of the little green-skinned accompanied by the squeal of pain, caused the corners of her lips to curl up.

 _Bullseye._

As the small group of goblins sitting by their campfire jumped up from their previously relaxed positions. She quickly notched and let loose two more arrows, hitting the still screaming goblin. One lodged in the throat, and the other directly in its heart.

 _Now move in for the kill!_

Quickly strapping her bow to her back, she crouched low and reached towards the hilt of the blade resting against her lower back. Her lips pulled back and revealed her teeth in a toothy grin. Without a word, she pushed herself forward out from under the bush and into the air, startling the remaining goblins at her sudden appearance. Coming down on top one of the stunned goblins, she drove her blade straight down through its skill.

Whatever sound that wanted to escape it became a gurgle before ending.

Gravity pulled her down along with the goblin to the ground. Catching herself, she fell into a crouch with a bloodthirsty smirk. Her legs were bent below her, the soles of her boots digging into the dirt below to ground her. One hand held onto the hilt blade sticking out of the goblin's head, while the other was on the ground keeping her steady.

It was a shocking and terrifying sight, causing the goblins to freeze in terror at the bloodlust coming from the human currently in the middle of their makeshift camp.

However, the goblins were quick to regain their bearings. Unfortunately, they weren't quick enough.

Swiftly pulling out the blade with a sickening sucking sound following the move, she reversed her grip before swinging it out to slice the tendons in the leg of one of the larger goblins nearest to her.

A pained roar echoed through the forest, and it was due to her tempered instincts that she was able to dodge the strike coming from behind earning only a small scratch on her arm. Clicking her tongue in irritation, she flipped away and landed in a squat that was much akin to that of a large jungle cat ready to pounce than a human fighting for her life.

" _Pierce the wind, Maximize speed._ " She murmured, feeling her incantation take effect as she became lighter than air.

" _Become the Earth, Maximize Defense._ " She continued, shuddering as she felt her skin hardening.

Kicking up from the ground, she sailed across the ground with the blade of her long dagger gleaming maliciously along with her bright green eyes. Quickly, she reached the goblin she crippled and slashed through its neck with precision. Its roar cut off as it fell to the ground with a loud thud. Twisting her body out of the way of a spear, she barked a laugh as she flipped through the air in time to dodge the swipe of one of their short swords.

 _You're a hunter, not a tank! When outnumbered, call in reinforcements!_

Bringing up two fingers to her lips, she released a piercing whistle. Twin howls answered followed by the emergence of two wolves from the thicket. One black, the other brown; darting out of the bushes on opposite ends of the clearing much to the shock of three remaining goblins. With a twist of her wrist, she snapped the neck of another goblin in time with the feral snarls and chocked screams coming from the wolves' victims. Needless to say, the group of three made quick work of the goblins. Soon, it was just the three of them, the girl and her wolves, left in the blood splattered clearing.

After placing the spoils of her endeavor into the packs she brought, she stood upright, and used the back of her hand to wipe away the hot blood splattered on her cheek.

"Good work, Padfoot…Moony."

Happily trotting over to her with small gruffs, the two wolves plopped down in front of the petite girl with their tongues lolling out from the side of their mouths. Anyone else would've been intimidated by the sight of the two blood splattered wolves, as they were bigger than the average wolves that prowled through these forests. Though that was due to their breed more than anything; Direwolves were not exactly your run-of-the-mill wolves to begin with.

Reaching over to them, she rubbed the top of their heads synchronized motions.

"We're bringing in quite the haul today, two guesses as to who is getting their own steaks tonight!" she teased fondly, as the two wolves shot up from their seated positions with literal sparkles in their eyes at the promise of meat. The two gave ferocious howls in anticipation as they watched her gather up the packed goods and slung them onto her back.

"Alright, let's get going. We need to get back to Altana before nightfall so we can celebrate."

Turning on the ball of her feet, she didn't bother to look over her shoulder to know if they were following her or not. Having created a strong bond with them, assured her of their willing compliance with her orders. To think it had only been four years since they had been gifted to her, and five years since she had woken up to find herself in this world with no memories other than her name.

Despite some lingering curiosity to that dark space in her memory, prior to waking up here. She was in no rush to get back. Something deep down told her that no matter wherever she had been before, being here was the better alternative. The life of a hunter wasn't an easy one, however it was one that she has come to love. This was the kind of life she lived. Fighting for her life in order to survive. Becoming stronger from every day she manages to beat the odds. Living her life on what she earned with her hard work instead of the charity of others.

Even though she had no idea of who she was before she woke up in that dark room, there is one thing that she knew was true.

 _She had never felt more alive._

* * *

 **Basic Instincts**

Chapter 1: The Eyes of a Beast

" _Men are a compilation of every experience and relationship they have ever lived through. Some experiences have bettered your man while others have battered him. The man standing before you is the result of a lifetime of surviving."_

― _Dave Samples, Messed Up Men of the Bible_

Starting from the guards that guarded the entrance of the tower down to the people who managed to see the group being led to the Crimson Moon HQ; News of a new group arriving in Grimgar to be conscripted into the Reserve Forces had spread like wildfire through Altana.

It was a cycle, Harry realized, which seemed to repeat each time such a thing occurred. It had happened when her group had showed up; wide-eyed and confused as they were basically shanghaied into signing their life away for people, who wouldn't care if they died on the frontlines. Yet all but forgetting that if it weren't for them putting their lives on the line, they wouldn't be able to bask in the safety of the walls the city provided them.

' _Just as long as we fulfill our purpose right?_ ', she thought with a bitter smile.

Grabbing the mug of warm milk placed in front of her, she brought it up to her lips to take a sip. On the hardwood table before her was a plate holding less than half a steak, medium rare, surrounded by the residue of what had been a medley of vegetables and mash potatoes and gravy.

At her feet almost underneath the table were Padfoot and Moony, both enjoying their own bloodied slabs of meat. Other patrons nearby winced, fidgeting in fear of the large canines, while others who were used to their presence were able to concentrate on their own conversations. Though it was obvious that they were wary of the large beasts that were tearing viciously into their meal with relish, if their glances every now and then said anything.

"I heard there are a very promising ones among this group, there was even kid that looked like the perfect fit for a tank!" a man suddenly exclaimed near the middle of the tavern.

Harry continued to drink from her mug of milk with closed eyes and an appreciative hum, not even paying it any mind. Padfoot and Moony, however, perked up with twin growls at the sudden loud and obnoxious sound. Those sitting nearest to them to flinch, subconsciously inching away.

Fortunately, for many of the patrons close by, the two lost interest and returned their attention back to their meals. All the while, Harry continued to eat her own meal with poise that one wouldn't expect from someone who commanded such fearsome creatures.

The loud man, who had clearly had too much to drink already, continued. "They said that Hiyomu was escorting them to Brittany personally! I wonder if there is something to this new group opposed to the last one…what do you think, Raghill?"

Pausing just as the rim of her mug touched her lips once more at the name, Harry slowly opened her eyes as another voice – a very _unwelcome_ voice – drifted into her ear.

"You said there was a someone who was _tank_ material right?" an oily voice filtered through the other hushed conversations in her vicinity.

When the drunken man responded confirmatively commenting on something else, the man began to chuckle. "Well, I think it's about time that I stop by to see Brittany…if this kid is as you say, then I think we've found our new _replacement_."

A loud clack resounded through the tavern as Harry slammed her mug down onto the wooden table. The entire tavern fell silent, those who were sitting near Harry hunched in on themselves, as if in hopes of not catching her attention. Padfoot and Moony, now up on all fours, stood before her with menacing snarls slipping past their raised muzzles. Harry pushed herself up from her seat. Turning her head in the direction of the voices, cat-like, bright green eyes connected with beady black. The man seemed shocked for a moment, but quickly closed in that foxlike accompanied by a sly smile, which always caused the dark-haired hunter to want to plunge her blade to the hilt in between his eyes.

"Well, ain't you a sight for sore eyes, _Wolf_." His voice (if it was even possible) only seemed to grow _oilier_ as he purred her name out slowly, as if he were molesting the syllables themselves. Just the sound of it caused the hairs on the back of her to rise, and she ground her teeth preventing the growl that was bubbling up from her throat in response to the violated feeling that made her skin crawl. Digging her nails into the palm of her hand, Harry schooled her face into the cool mask that she was becoming known for as she scowled.

"Could've gone longer without seeing your ugly mug, _Raghill_." She drawled, making sure to push every ounce of disgust and revulsion she could while saying his name.

The man only chuckled as he too stood up from his seat, ignoring the hand of his second in command, who clearly wanted to prevent a scene from occurring.

Really, Harry could only wonder why such a smart man like him would even put up with someone like Raghill. However, such things, she knew, were none of her concern.

If the man was content with serving under trash like Raghill, then so be it. Trash was always attracted to trash would be a more accurate way to describe Harry's thinking on the situation.

"You're hurting my heart, Wolf!" The leather-clad man frowned, staring into Harry's eyes with mock-innocence. He even pressed hand over his heart to further play it up as he moved closer to her. The only response he received was a blank stare, that showed just how unimpressed the young woman was with his efforts.

Instead of being offended by it, the man only smirked. His amusement with her hostility clear in his eyes.

"Personal feelings aside…you seem to be doing well for yourself, heard about that haul you brought in today too. Nearly gave the old man a stroke with all the amount of high-quality goods you sold him!" The inquisitive gleam in the man's eyes set Harry on edge.

'Then again, everything he does bothers me.' She mused, taking a step back to put some distance between the two of them.

It didn't take a genius to see the man was prodding; hoping to get some information on lucrative spots to go raiding for loot. They both knew that the other had little patience for such things like subtlety when it came to interacting with each other. But if there was one thing that was well-known, it was Harry's staunch dedication to advancing the Crimson Moon Reserve Forces progress. Especially during this recent rise in the goblin population along the borders of Altana.

Snorting, Harry pushed a loose tuft of hair behind her ear. The corners of her lips curled downward as she narrowed her eyes.

"I did. However, details as to how are something that I already plan on sharing with HQ tonight. You'll hear the details along with everyone else sometime tomorrow at the earliest."

Frowning, Raghill leaned in towards her. "Oh come on, Wolf. Just a hint? We need to go somewhere in order to train our new tank. You know how that is."

Harry's frown deepened into a fearsome scowl.

"I sure do. However, I would advise against going with a newbie…with _your_ track record when it comes to tanks, you should probably stick to the first ring outside of Altana...that is if tank is dumb enough to actually agree to join you in this place."

Anger flashed across his eyes, and Harry couldn't stop the small smirk that formed on her lips.

"Y-You– You little bitch!" Raghill growled, clenching his fists. The desire to respond violently was clear in his body language.

As he began to step forward, he yelped, jumping back in time to escape the snapping jaws of the two wolves. Both placed themselves in front of the black-haired girl, their amber eyes were ablaze with protective rage.

"Dammit, _Wolf_ call them off!" he demanded, inching back as the two followed him step by step.

Lifting a brow, Harry raised a hand to her lips as her lips curling into a smirk.

"They only get like this if they think someone is trying to harm me…did you intend to do that Raghill, _here_ of all places?" she inquired, tilting her head forward causing her fringe to cast a shadow over the upper half of her face, which only seemed to cause her eyes to glow. The smirk on her face was gone, and all that was left was an expression that practically screamed her desire to spill his blood upon the worn floor of the tavern. Her hand that had once been pressed against her lips, slowly fell till it rested on the hilt of the blade that rested in the sheath on her lower back.

Any sound that had been there in the tavern ended as the air grew thick with tension. Everyone's eyes were locked on the confrontation between the two known figures.

Most with no intention of getting involved with the conflict, got up and began to move out of the way. Some of the workers also stood tensely, hovering around nervously. It was only the much older staff, whom continued working without a care. It was obvious by their calm and collected attitudes that occurrences like this were a norm.

Snorting, Harry pulled out a gold coin and placed it near her now empty plate. Turning on the heel of her boot, she glanced at him over her shoulder.

"Forget it, I don't have time to waste on you for a second longer. If you want to know anything then go to Brittany in the morning and get it out of him."

With a click of her tongue, the Direwolves ceased their growling and followed after their pack leader with a swiftness that didn't fit their bulky bodies.

Raghill grit his teeth, glared at the girl, whose hips moved enticingly as she sauntered out through the doors of the tavern with her two companions.

Following her exit, the sound soon began to pick back up as people returned to their business or discuss what just happened.

The target of the girl's ire quickly grit his teeth as he stared down at the table where the gold coin sat. While Raghill was usually a fan of her sharp tongue, the fact that she felt she could mock him without consequence was something that enraged him. That her attitude didn't stop him from wanting her was something else that only caused the anger simmer inside of him even more.

His second in command came over to him, pulling him back to their table with a frown. "Raghill, can't you just leave that girl alone? I've been telling you that she's nothing but trouble."

Shrugging the man's hand off of his shoulder, the dark-eyed man smirk as he threw himself back into his chair reaching for his previously abandoned mug. "That's something I can't do, Jacky-boy…it's something I don't ever plan on doing."

Chugging back the rest of his ale, he slammed it back onto the table before standing up once more. "I'm going to turn in for the night, got to go pick up our new tank come sunrise. Wouldn't want anyone to move in on our property in ignorance, right?"

Slapping down a couple bronze coins on the table, he left the tavern ignoring his second's calls for him to stop.

Falling back into his seat with a sigh of aggravation, Jack ran a hand through his choppy locks. "What hold does that girl have on him, I swear! She's really more trouble than she's worth!"

By his side, the man from earlier only chuckled drunkenly.

"Convincin' Raghill to stop pursing tha lass was a lost-cause from tha start, everyone knows he desires her!" laughing obnoxiously, the man drained the rest of his ale and called out to one of the serving maids for a refill.

Frowning deeply, Jack turned to him with furrowed brows. "That's what I don't get, Will. The girl obviously can't stand him! Why does he persist in dealing with her?"

The second in command really couldn't understand his leader's obsession with the girl.

Yes, she was becoming a well-known figure in the Reserve Forces, however her reputation as a strictly solo adventurer along her lone wolf personality also caused some tension among the forces.

' _And it's not like she bothered to share any important information to help us either!'_

Taking another long swig, Will belched loudly – causing those around him to grimace in disgust, Jack included – grinning widely with flushed red cheeks.

"It's tha eyes mate! She has tha eyes of a beast! What man wouldn't want tha honor of tamin' her?"

* * *

 **OH MY GOD!**

This took much longer than I ever believed it would to finish this!

You guys have no idea just how hard it was to write this. I began this story near the beginning of January, maybe even late December. Forgot exactly when I first started watching the anime _Hai to Gensou no Grimgar_ , then began reading the light novel, and began looking at the recently created wiki to help with creating this.

At first it was simple, just a crossover featuring Harry in one of the new anime released this winter season. However, it soon evolved and even some plot points I created for this was replaced with new ones. Hell, this story had started off with a Male Harry, and only this morning did I decide to switch his gender.

Something that completely changes events I already had planned. Which isn't really much of problem now, seeing as besides the fact that this is taking place in the _Hai to Gensou no Grimgar_ universe, and Harry is the protagonist.

This is a story taking place in a series that is literally progressing at a snail's crawl and so many of the ideas that will be taking place will be from my imagination.

I mean, at one point I thought of just waiting till we found out more, but I was too interested in working on this to wait for something like that. Besides this is fanfiction. It's probably better that I work on this instead of waiting for answers to be given. Hell, I might even somehow stumble on the answers while musing over possible plot points with the information given to us already.

I apologize for my ramblings. I am just happy that I finally managed to break through my writer's block and finished a chapter that is NINE pages long!

It's a record for me!

The quote in the beginning truly fits the idea I have for Harry's character in this story, regardless of the gender being used. Hopefully, you'll be looking forward to finding out about why that is as well. Though, you might be able to guess a bit of it. Anyone, who manages to guess even a small fraction of what it is truly hinting at in this story, then I will reward you with a prize of a fanfic variety (we'll discuss it through PMs).

Anyway, hopefully those who read this will become interested in how this turns out and if you have any ideas or advice to make this story better then please feel free to state them in a review or PM me.

Until the next update~


End file.
